Such a flow regulating valve is known, for example, from DE 24 02 017 C2. Flow noises are generated along the control edge of such flow regulating valves as an excess flow runs off into the flowoff duct; these noises are felt to have a disturbing effect particularly in motor vehicles with very softly running engines.